An Exceptional Adoption
by Mono D. Duo
Summary: Ichigo is finally adopted at the age of 10 by a rich man from another country. Grimmjow gives Ichigo everything he could ever ask for; a fantastic home, clothes like he had never, delicious food every day, and all the love a parentless boy could ever need. Grimmjow loves Ichigo, and Ichigo loves Grimmjow, but there is more going on here than there seems. GrimmIchi/Shota.
1. Adoption

**Chapter 1**

* * *

He was very tired, so very tired, but also so very excited. His chance had come, after waiting his entire life in wonder. He had to go in a car from the orphanage, that was a 3-hour journey that he'd slept through, then he was jarred away when he had to go on an aeroplane. He wasn't told where he was going, only that the man who had adopted him lived in the country he was going to.

The plane was nothing like he'd thought it'd be. When he saw them on the TV they were full of people, and everybody seemed to hate it. This plane looked more like a fancy hotel room, albeit a bit longer. There was a large leather couch that he could easily run across if he wanted to, he wouldn't dare to though because that'd be very rude, and across from it was the biggest television he'd ever seen. If he lay across it diagonally he was sure it'd still be taller than he was.

The couch was also very comfortable, even more comfortable than his bed, and leagues more comfortable than the car seat that left him with a crick in his neck.

The one who had drove him to the plane left after escorting him inside. Shame, he liked the man, he smiled at him and chatted with him, even if his accent was a bit difficult to understand. Ichigo could tell that Japanese wasn't the driver's first language, well, he could've guessed that since the man was white and clearly not from Japan.

As he was sitting on the couch he was jolted when a voice suddenly erupted through the air.

"Please make your way to a seat near the cockpit and fasten your seatbelt."

Ichigo did it immediately, not wanting to upset the woman-voice that ordered him around. The take-off was very exciting. He looked out the window and was amazed as the airport got smaller and smaller, until it looked like a toy set. Then, he could barely contain himself when they went above the clouds. It looked as if there was a never-ending sea of cotton-candy underneath them. Ichigo imagined himself jumping and swimming in it.

When the plane had evened out the voice told him it was okay to walk around again. Ichigo stayed to look at the clouds a bit more, but eventually started to walk around. There was a mini-fridge next to the television, and he wanted to see if there was food he could eat, but he didn't know if he was allowed. He knocked on the cockpit door. It didn't open, but the voice rang through the cabin again.

"Yes?" It didn't sound like it did before. It had sounded boring and all business like before, but now it sounded as if an actual person was speaking to him.

"Um, may I have something out of the fridge please?" He asked, feeling odd as he spoke to the bodiless voice.

"Yes, eat all you want."

Ichigo's smile nearly went from ear-to-ear. He could eat anything he wanted in that fridge. He hoped that there was some really nice food in there.

There was mochi, dango, chocolate, rice crackers, and all sorts of colourful things that he'd have only eaten on occasion before.

After he'd eaten his fill he turned on the television. It was his to control, unlike ever before. He flicked through the Netflix library until deciding to stop on a good cartoon he'd only ever gotten to see random episodes of before.

He watched for hours upon hours, captivated by the show that seemed to never run out of episodes. Eventually he was singing the opening theme out loud.

"Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo!"

Then the pilot's voice rang out again, this time all serious again. She told him to seat himself again because they were landing now. He did so, and the landing went off smoothly. He had to stay seated a bit longer, but when the plane's door opened he was told that they'd be making the rest of the journey by car, and that he'd better go to the bathroom now because they wouldn't be reaching their destination for a couple of hours. He did so and took some of the food out of the fridge with him.

The car wasn't nearly as good as the plane. It was boring, and there was a divide between him and the driver. He wasn't hungry anymore, and with nothing to do he fell quickly asleep again.

He had dreams filled with influence from the show he binged for hours, as well as dreams of what his new life would be like.

When he was woken up by the driver it was very bright outside. When he asked for the time he was told it was 1:20 in the afternoon. He thought it was weird. He'd left the orphanage at about 10 in the morning, now it was only 3 hours later. He knew about time differences and all that, but it still felt weird. He wondered if he'd be able to get to sleep at all tonight.

When he stepped outside the car, his mouth fell open. What was in front of him was one of the nicest, largest houses he'd ever seen. It went up for three stories and was very wide, but not as wide as the mansions on TV. It was made of white stone with dark blue roof tiles and had a broad garage door to the left. The front door was large, hard looking, and made a dark, smooth looking wood with silver-coloured knockers.

The driver took his luggage out of the trunk of the car and walked with him up to the door. He rang the doorbell and not a moment later it swung open. Standing in the doorway was a tall man, with a slender, toned build, teal-blue hair, and bright-blue eyes. He was wearing a purple and black V-neck t-shirt and black jeans.

He made an immediate impression on Ichigo. He looked, for lack of a better term, cool! He looked like the kinda guy who beat the bad-guy and got the girl at the end of the movie.

He nodded to the driver, who handed him Ichigo's luggage and walked off, driving the car down the long driveway that veered out of sight.

The man beckoned Ichigo into the house and closed the door behind him. He then got down onto one, looking at Ichigo at eye level, and spoke.

"Hello Ichigo, my name is Grimmjow, and I'm the man who adopted you." He held out his hand for Ichigo to shake, but the boy was too overwhelmed.

He instead bowed deeply, his body nearly at a right angle, and he headbutted Grimmjow's hand on the way down.

"Th-thank you very much!" Ichigo chorused, remembering his courtesies. He heard Grimmjow chuckle.

"You won't need to do that with me, Ichigo. This is your home, and I am your family now. You won't need to bow to me."

Ichigo was unsure of what to make of this, but he raised out of the bow for a start. The man was smiling down at him, and the look made Ichigo feel safe. He felt as if he could trust this man with his life.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand in his and guided him through the first floor. The living-room was first, it was the first room to the left as you walked through the door. It was a big room, with a soft, blue carpet, three leather couches all pointing to a massive TV, a massive window looking out onto a large empty field, and bookcases in the back.

The kitchen and dining-room were next, one lead into the other. Grimmjow told him that he wasn't to use the oven or microwave until he was showed how. He was showed where all the plates, bowls and cups were kept, as well as where the food was stored, there was a large walk-in pantry, and where to put his dirty dishes. It was all technology that the orphanage Ichigo once called home couldn't afford.

There were another couple of rooms on the first floor, but Grimmjow said that they were used only for storing things.

At the end of the hall there were two staircases, one going up, and one going down. Grimmjow took him down first.

"This is the basement level." Grimmjow had said, but it was nothing like any basement Ichigo had imagined. Through double doors at the end of the stairs was a small gym, filled with weights and fitness equipment. It all looked so expensive to Ichigo that he didn't know what to say. There was another door at the end of the hall, a glass one that slid open. The smell of chlorine hit Ichigo's nose and he knew they were at a swimming pool, as if the large, tarped over hole in the floor wasn't enough of an indicator. Ichigo had been swimming before, but he wasn't very good and was excited at the prospect of living in a house with a pool.

"And through that door there is the sauna. It's so nice in there that I often go in without swimming or working-out beforehand."

Ichigo was too awed to say anything. He was led up the stairs again, and they went up to the next floor.

"This floor has our bedrooms, a kitchenette, another living room, the main bathroom, and it goes out to the back garden." He was told.

The stairs went right up to the second living-room, which another couch, a really comfy looking one, an armchair, and another TV. There was also a cabinet of fancy looking glass bottles in the corner. They looked like alcohol bottles to Ichigo, and he was probably right. A door on the other side of the room led to the garden, as Grimmjow had said, but just from looking out the window Ichigo could tell that this was more than a mere garden, it was a massive expanse of green land. The kitchenette was just left of the stairs they rose from.

He was then lead down past the living-room, into a hallway with 2 doors on either side.

"That's your bedroom, Ichigo." Grimmjow said, pointing to the nearest door on the left. "That one's my bedroom, that's a spare room, and that's the bathroom." He pointed to the closest right, farthest left, and farthest right in turn.

Ichigo's jaw dropped when he saw his bedroom. It was huge for a bedroom, with a double-bed in the corner, a walk- in wardrobe next to that, a couch in the middle of the room facing the left wall, a TV on said wall, and all sorts of consoles surrounding that TV. He recognised the PS4, Xbox1, the Wii U, Nintendo Switch, and a litany of handhelds surrounding those.

Ichigo was taken to the wardrobe and was amazed by all the new clothes that he was told were for him. There were shorts and tees, tracksuits, jeans, polo-shirts, onesies, suits, shoes, and a rack of undies and socks. But the whole thing looked only half-full.

"Why don't you try on some of your new clothes now, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo was only too glad to. The clothes he was wearing were fine, but they were all hand-me-downs from older kids at the orphanage.

Grimmjow had walked around the wardrobe, pulling out a baby-blue t-shirt, a pair of white shorts, white ankle-socks and blue briefs.

"I keep it rather warm in here at this time of the year, so you won't need very heavy clothes for now." Ichigo _did_ notice that most of these clothes looked to be for summer use. "Here."

Grimmjow held out briefs for Ichigo to put on first. It then dawned on Ichigo that he'd hafta be seen butt-naked by his new adoptive father if he didn't want to be rude and deny the new gifts he'd obviously spent a lot of money on. The last thing he wanted was to be rude, so he stripped himself of everything.

He kicked off his shoes first, and swept them to one side, then he pulled his t-shirt off by the hem, turning it inside-out, and tossed it on top of the shoes. He undid the zipper on his pants, pushed them down to his ankles and stepped out of them with a little bit of effort. Now for his undies. He glanced up at Grimmjow for a brief moment and saw the same look on his face as when he started. He gripped the hem of his underwear and began to slowly slide them down his hips. He decided that he didn't want Grimmjow to see his little boyhood, so he turned around, giving the man a good view of his bare bottom as his undies fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them.

He cupped his hands over his dick and balls and turned back to Grimmjow, blushing.

"Well I see that you're modest Ichigo." Grimmjow chuckled. "Oh, and you forgot about your socks."

Ichigo looked down and saw that his old socks had a few holes in them. Grimmjow, with a rack of fresh ones behind him, obviously thought that he'd prefer new ones.

"Here, let me." Grimmjow set the pile of clothes to the side and got down on one knee. He put a hand just below Ichigo's knee and lifted his foot for him. The boy jerked and feared he'd fall back, so his hands rushed out to grip Grimmjow's shoulders. Realizing he just revealed himself fully to the man, he blushed a deep red.

Grimmjow seemed unfazed however and slipped Ichigo's socks off without even acknowledging his nakedness. He then held out the briefs by Ichigo's feet, the boy stepped into them and they were brought up his legs for him. He was grateful to have his private parts covered again and was happy to step into the shorts and socks that were also held out for him, and he put his arms up to have the t-shirt put on him.

He didn't much question the reason Grimmjow had dressed him. He was well capable of doing it himself, but he assumed that maybe in this country, or maybe just in regular families, it was normal. Ichigo was more than happy to go along with familial customs no matter the case.

Grimmjow then showed him the bathroom, and what a magnificent bathroom it was. The shower to the left was large enough for 6 of Ichigo to stand in, and it had a bench in it as well as multiple shower-heads. There was a massive tub at the end of the room that went from one was to the other.

"The next floor up is just my office and work-space, so there's no need to tour there." Grimmjow said as they walked back into the living-room. "Now, there will be a few ground rules, Ichigo, ones that must be obeyed at all times."

Ichigo nodded, he expected as much, there were many rules at the orphanage, and a place like this with so many nice things was sure to have many rules.

"Rule 1: No leaving the house without my permission, ever. Rule 2: No going to use the gym equipment, the swimming pool, or the sauna without me with you. They can be dangerous if not properly treated. Rule 3: No using the ovens or dangerous appliances before I show you how, and even then, not unless I'm with you. Rule 4: Only go into the back garden with my permission. Rule 5: If I happen to not be home when it's time for you to go to bed, you go to bed anyway. No sneaking late nights just because I'm not here to tell you otherwise. By the way, your bed-time is 10 O'clock Monday to Friday, and you won't have a bedtime on weekends. Breaking these rules will earn you a punishment, a spanking and a grounding, and restrictions of privileges."

These words made Ichigo's heart leap, excluding "spanking" specifically. His bedtime every night of the week had been 9 O'clock for as long as he could remember. As well as that, all these other rules will be easy to follow, they seemed like common sense, made official for his own safety above all else. He was expecting things like: "No watching TV after 6", or "Only speak when spoken to", or "Don't make any mess at all". He nodded enthusiastically to all these rules, committing each of them to memory.

"And most importantly, Rule 6: Enjoy yourself here, this is your home now, as much as it is mine." He then got down on one knee and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "And never forget, no matter what it is, you can tell me anything, and come to me for any reason whatsoever. If you're hungry, hurt, curious, or even just lonely, just come to me and I'll make time for you, no matter what."

Ichigo could hardly believe what he was hearing, this man was telling him things he and the other children only ever dreamed of being told. He could barely keep the tears in his eyes from rolling down his cheeks, and when Grimmjow rolled his thumb over a fallen tear, and gave a look of concern, he couldn't keep it in anymore.

He wept loudly and wetly, and Grimmjow had scooped him up into his arms and held him close to his chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms the man's neck and buried his face in the crook between shoulder and head.

"I know Ichigo, it must be very overwhelming for you, to have all of this after having very little, to have someone say these things to you after years of waiting. I know. Just let it all out."

Ichigo did, and as he was rocked back and forth, he found himself beginning to calm. Grimmjow's arms were warm, strong, and safe. He felt as if nothing could touch him from here, that he had the world's greatest shield before him. Was this what a father's presence felt like, so secure and bright? He imagined it must be.

A while later, Ichigo's crying subsided, but he made no move to leave Grimmjow's arms. He was too warm.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you hungry? I was going to make lunch now. Is there anything you'd like?"

Ichigo thought about it, and besides the junk from the plane, he hadn't eaten anything proper in hours.

"I'll eat anything!" He chirped.

"Oh really? Well then, I'll make something nice for you. In the mean-time, why don't you wash up in the bathroom, you probably feel very groggy after travelling for so long."

Ichigo thought about it and nodded. He did feel as if he could go for a washing, and he really wanted to try out that bath or shower. He was about to scramble out of Grimmjow's arms and head for the bathroom, but Grimmjow held him still and carried him to the bathroom.

"Which would you prefer? The shower or the bath?" Ichigo pondered and decided that the bath looked a little more inviting.

"The bath, please." Grimmjow nodded and set Ichigo down.

"Take off your clothes while I draw up the bath." Grimmjow started to fill the bath with steamy water as Ichigo stripped naked for the second time since arriving. He was less modest this time. Since the man had already seen everything he had to offer, and after his emotional episode, he felt that he didn't have anything to hide from him. He did blush when he walked up next to him, and the man grinned as he looked him up and down, but it felt almost natural.

"Tell me if this is warm enough for you." Grimmjow gently took Ichigo's hand in his and dunked it under the water. It was so pleasantly warm that the rest of Ichigo's body felt a cold chill just by not being in it.

"It's perfect."

Grimmjow smiled at him, picked him up, and placed him in the water.

It was a beautiful feeling to Ichigo, and as soap began to foam into the water, forming large, white suds, it began to smell as great as it felt.

The smile of happiness on the boy's face made Grimmjow beam. He felt genuinely happy for him as he waded through the water, cleaning and scrubbing himself. Grimmjow grabbed a fresh, new loofah mitt from a shelf and beckoned Ichigo over to him. The boy happily came back to him, looking refreshed already.

"Just let me scrub you once over with this and then I'll let you play by yourself, okay."

Ichigo nodded, delighted to be getting so much attention from the man. He was wiped gently with the spongey mitt, and it felt like getting lapped at by a cloud. Grimmjow had him stand for it, and since the water only came up to his mid-thigh, he was on display. But, like before, he didn't care. His chest and arms were cleaned, then his legs, and then his not-so-private privates. The glove tickled down there and he him splash and giggle.

He then turned around and had his back washed, then the back of his legs, and then his plump little butt-cheeks. He squeaked with embarrassment when Grimmjow had firmly grasped one of his cheeks and pulled it aside, swiping up and down his crack a few times before his cheek went back into place with a bounce. The loofah then went between his legs, underneath to that spot between his balls and bum. He supposed that spot was never properly washed before and assumed that Grimmjow just really liked to be clean.

He was then turned around by the hip and looked Grimmjow in the eye.

"Have you ever cleaned under your foreskin, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked.

"I, I don't think so. Um, what is it?" Ichigo asked, more embarrassed by his ignorance than his nakedness.

"It's this." Grimmjow reached out and lightly pinched the piece of loose skin at the end of Ichigo's dick with his thumb and forefinger. The boy blushed beet-red. He'd never cleaned under there. He didn't even know there was an "under there" to be cleaned.

"No worries." Grimmjow said, chuckling with a slight smile. "It's never too late to start. Do you think you'll be able to pull it back?"

"You mean the foreskin?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"I never have before, but I can try!" He said eagerly, not wanting to annoy Grimmjow.

He took his 2-and-a-half-inch cock in one hand and pulled the loose skin back with the other. It stung a little, but Grimmjow rubbed at it with soapy water to make it a bit more slippery. It really helped, and the shock-like feeling that went through his body when Grimmjow touched it was also welcome.

After a few minutes of light pulling, Ichigo's foreskin was pulled all the way back, and the pink little head of his willy was sensitive to the air.

"It's not sore, is it Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, lightly nudging the underside of ichigo's cock.

"No, no, it's just," The boy paused, he didn't know how to describe it. It had stung a little at first, but after a little bit a tight feeling began to coil in his gut, and the pain was forgotten, and Grimmjow's touching was more welcome than it ought to have been.

"You see this little build up stuff here? Whenever you bathe or shower you should always wash that away, it's healthy for your thing if you do that."

Ichigo nodded, red cheeked and antsy on his feet.

"Good, I'll leave you your own devices now." Grimmjow winked at him, and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Ichigo looked down at his cock, still held in one hand, but it looked different than before. When he let go of it, it didn't fall limp, it stuck out, longer than before. It was now about 3-and -a-half-inches long, and a bit thicker than before.

He vaguely knew what this was, he'd seen older boys with them at the orphanage. In the showers or after the lights were turned off, they would lower their pants and underwear and begin stroking themselves until they "came". Ichigo wasn't sure of the terminology but he was sure that if any boy had been caught doing such a thing, they were spanked bare in front of anyone present.

But…was Grimmjow like that? He had winked at him as he walked out, and said he's leave Ichigo "to his own devices". Maybe he knew how Ichigo would react to the touching expected him to get this way. If that was the case, then it'd be okay to, wouldn't it?

He had already convinced himself, and he was laying back in the warm water, his right hand pumping his little cock as he squeezed the loofah mitt in the left. Before long, that coil in his stomach got tighter and tighter until-

"A-ah-ah-aaahhhhh!"

It was a feeling that Ichigo never expected, but it suddenly made sense why the older boys would risk a spanking for this. It was like a shock that waved through his body, but it sent euphoric feelings all the way to his fingers and toes. Not to mention that feeling his cock felt. It was better than anything he'd ever felt in his life. Ever.

He was breathing heavily, his hand still wrapped tightly around his willy by the time his senses came back to him. He began to think. What if this wasn't a good thing to do? What if he only wanted to tell himself that so that he could try it out. He used this wonderful man's words to do something that was probably very dirty.

Guilt took the place euphoria had occupied only seconds ago. He wanted to cry. Not out of happiness or glee, like he had earlier, but out of guilt, pure guilt.

Grimmjow hadn't said this was one of the rules, but it was as bad as breaking one. He didn't know how he was going to look at the man now, not without feeling like he'd betrayed him. And this wasn't even a day after he'd come to live there.

He needed to make this right somehow. He remembered that the boys in the orphanage got spanked if they were caught, and Grimmjow said that rule-breaking would result in a spanking. Maybe if he went to Grimmjow now, and offered himself to be spanked, he'd get off light and he'd be forgiven. Maybe, but it was worth a shot.

He stood up and stepped out of the bath, dripping water onto the bath-rug. He didn't wanna walk around dripping wet all over the man's house, not after betraying his trust. He saw a large towel next to where Grimmjow had gotten the loofah and took it and dried himself. When he was practically completely dry he folded the towel and put it back. He saw his clothes where he had left them but decided that it'd make a bigger point if he presented himself completely naked. It'd seem like a bigger apology.

With that he strode out of the bathroom, suddenly self-conscious about being bare in an open space. He reasoned that Grimmjow was the only one to see him and powered through.

When he walked into the living-room Grimmjow was sitting on the arm-chair, looking at something on his phone.

"Um, Mr. Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked up, and was surprised to see Ichigo standing there, naked as he had left him, and a downtrodden look on his face.

"Ichigo, what's the matter?"

The boy gulped, not believing he was literally asking for a spanking.

"Will, will you give me a spanking?" The boy said, louder than was strictly necessary. Grimmjow, for his part, looked stunned.

"Why do you want me to spank you, Ichigo?" He walked over to the boy and knelled down to his level.

"I, I did something bad!" Ichigo declared. "After you left me alone I did something naughty and now I think I deserve to be spanked."

"What could you have possibly done that would make you think that you deserved something as severe as a spanking?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo was reluctant to go into detail, but he did anyway. "A-after you left, my thingy was all stiff and long, and I'd seen other boys do things with them before, so…I thought I'd try the same." He looked down, completely ashamed,

"Oh, is that all?" Grimmjow asked, taking his hands in his own. "Ichigo, it's perfectly okay for you to that in this house."

He couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't in trouble at all, even after what he did. "Really? It's okay?"

"Yes, you can do it wherever and whenever you want, Ichigo. This is your house, your home. In here, you do what you want, wear what you want, watch what you want, be what you want and even sleep where you want. So long as you don't break any of my rules.

He was sure these weren't real words. "Say if I wanted to do it again, right now, that'd be okay with you?"

"Perfectly okay."

"And, and I can wear what I want too? What if I wanted to be naked all day?"

"You're welcome to do so. I even do it myself sometimes, when I'm too lazy to get dressed." Grimmjow smiled at him.

"What if I wanted to sleep on the couch, or the kitchen table, or even your bed?" Ichigo sure he had pushed it too far with that statement, but he wanted to try anyway.

"If it's what you want, then I'm fine with it."

Ichigo was stunned. He came out here expecting to be spanked like a boy littler than him, but instead he gets told that he's free to do as he wished. It was liberating. He felt like jumping, like cheering, and like testing this new-found freedom in every way he could. But all he could say was;

"Thank you, Mr. Grimmjow."

"You, Ichigo, can call me Grimm."


	2. Cumming

**Chapter 2**

* * *

" _What a day!"_ Ichigo thought as he brushed his teeth. Not only had he been adopted by a kind, cool, rich man, he had been given so many freedoms and liberties that he never dreamed of having.

"This is your home." Grimmjow had said, telling Ichigo that he was free to do as he wished in this massive house so long as he obeyed the rules. They were easy rules to follow, and if he _did_ break them he decided that he would surrender himself completely to any punishment his adoptive father would give him.

He rinsed out the foam from his mouth and went back to his bedroom. He went to his walk-in wardrobe (yes, he had a walk-in wardrobe) to look for some pyjamas to wear. There were some onesies that looked soft and comfy, and some cotton shorts and vests that looked breezy and light. Grimmjow said that he liked to keep the place warm. Ichigo didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night all sweaty and gross, so he put on the shorts and vest. They were very soft, and he hugged himself to rub the fabric all over his skin.

He felt a stirring in his shorts as he did this, causing him to look down and blush beet-red. He had 'masturbated' for the first time in the bath-tub earlier that day, and after feeling guilty about it, Grimmjow said that it was okay and he was free to do as he wished with his thingy. Still, it was embarrassing to think about. On the other hand, it felt so good when he stroked himself.

Without thinking about it anymore, Ichigo pushed his shorts and undies to his ankles, sat on the floor, and wrapped his fist around his stiff dick. He pumped and pumped, the pink head of his cock peeping out again and again as he repeated the motion with little breaths. He thought of the jolts that sparked through his body when Mr. Grimmjow gently touched him, the warmth and security his embrace gave. It all fuelled the fire in the pit of his gut, burning hotter and hotter until that coil snapped again and-

"AH-ahh-AHHH!" Ichigo let out a breathy yell as that beautiful feeling coursed its way to his fingers and toes. He pumped a few more times, hoping to squeeze a few more drops of electricity out of the feeling.

He let go of himself, panting as his dick went soft again. After a minute of getting his breath back, he righted his clothes and climbed into his bed. Grimmjow said he'd be in to say goodnight soon, but Ichigo wasn't sure he'd be awake for that. His new bed was just too damn comfy. His head sunk into the pillow and the mattress and quilt hugged him like a warm jumper. His eyelids fluttered closed, but just as he was about to let himself drift off, there was a knock.

He looked up, and leaning on the doorframe was Grimmjow, smiling at him, dressed in sweats and a baggy tee. He approached Ichigo's bed. The boy sat up, not wanting to be rude.

"Did you have a good day, Ichi?" He asked, kneeling to his level. The boy nodded vigorously.

"The best day of my life!" He meant it too. The last 24 hours gave him everything he ever dreamt of and then some.

Grimmjow chuckled. "I hope that we will make many "best days of your life" in the future." He then leaned in, lightly pressed his lips against Ichigo's, and whispered in his ear. "Goodnight, son."

Ichigo could only nod in response, pink cheeked and hot under his collar. Grimmjow smiled at him, kissing him one more time, this time on the forehead, before going away, leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar.

Ichigo lay down, butterflies fluttering in his chest. That kiss Grimmjow gave him, the small one on the lips, sent sparks through him the same way his cock did when he rubbed it. He wondered if the man felt the same way. Probably not, Ichigo thought, seeing as it looked like it barely phased him.

Just thinking about it made him all hot again. Too hot in fact, so he pulled off his vest and tossed it on the floor, telling himself to pick it up in the morning. But even then, he couldn't stop imagining the feeling another kiss would give him. That one only lasted a couple of seconds, and was very light, barely a brush. He'd seen grown-ups kiss each other very hard on the TV before and imagined what that would feel like. Though Grimmjow probably wouldn't be interested in kissing him like that, he was only a little boy, not a grown-up. As well as that, the men on TV only kissed women, and the things sticking up between his legs meant that he definitely wasn't a woman. But he didn't really mind that, girls were icky after all.

He did try to get to sleep, but he only tossed and turned for about half an hour. His cool glow-in-the-dark clock told him that, showing it to be 10:32. To think, he was seconds away from sleep before Grimmjow came in, and now he was kept up by the mere thought of a small kiss. Just imagining the sensation made his undies tight again.

He sighed, feeling guilty again for wanting to stroke himself for the _3_ _rd_ time that day, but he quickly forgot that when his undies were down to his knees and his fist pumping again. With his free hand he clutched the covers and bit his lip, not wanting any sounds to be heard outside the door. Grimmjow was just down the hall after all, and just because he was okay with Ichigo doing this didn't mean he wanted to be part of the specifics.

It took longer for the feeling to build up this time, maybe because it wasn't that long since he did it last, but imagining the kiss again, along with the touches he got while in the bath, sent him over the edge and had him moaning into his pillow.

If nothing else it worked to tire him out again, as in his stupor of pleasure he fell asleep, drifting into pleasant dreams.

When he woke, it took him a moment to remember where he was. Ichigo expected to be back in the dorm, on his bottom bunk with a dozen other boys in the room. But he wasn't there anymore, he was in his own big bedroom, with his own clothes and freedom to do as he pleased. As he sat up he realized he'd kicked off his undies and shorts in his sleep, leaving him naked. He blushed, not really knowing why since the only other person in the house had already seen him naked the day before.

The clock said it was 09:16. Adults were usually up by now, so he pulled his shorts and vest back on and tip-toed out of the room, not wanting to wake Grimmjow just in case he was still asleep. The sound of rattling and sizzling from the kitchen told him otherwise.

He made sure his footsteps were heard as he walked in and was greeted by the man's smile.

"G'mornin Ichi, sleep alright?" That smile made him remember his thoughts the night before. He blushed and nodded.

"V-very well, thank you. An-and you?" He stuttered through his words, not able to look the man in the face at the moment.

"Alright." He shrugged. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, forgetting about his embarrassment for a minute and focusing on the many things he'd be able to do now.

"I-I would maybe like to swim." He said, hoping he wasn't asking too much.

"Okay then, I'll get the pool ready after we eat these." Grimmjow said, bringing out a plate of chocolate-chip pancakes. Ichigo salivated at the smell ready to devour the entire plate himself.

After thanking Grimmjow for the delicious breakfast he was told to go brush his teeth while the pool was being prepared.

He did, and when he went downstairs to join Grimmjow the smell of chlorine hit his nose. He kinda liked it though. Grimmjow himself was more impressive, dressed only in a pair of tight swimming-trunks. Ichigo noticed how, well, manly he looked. He looked to be much more of a man than him anyway. Grimmjow smiled at him when he saw him and beckoned him over.

"Are you going to go swimming in that or what, Ichi?" He asked with a smirk.

Ichigo looked down and saw he was still wearing his PJs. "Oh." He blushed. "Are-are there swimming trunks upstairs?"

Grimmjow looked thoughtful for a second. "Ya know what, I think of all the things I bought before you came here, trunks slipped my mind." He laughed. "Those shorts will do fine anyway." He reached down and pulled Ichigo's vest over his head. The boy felt goose-bumps all over his chest, but quickly forgot about them when Grimmjow scooped him up into his arms.

He blushed again but leaned into his chest as they were both submerged in the warm pool water.

"How is it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Really nice." Ichigo said, warming up rather quickly. He pushed away from the man's chest and floated slowly back to the shallower end.

"Can't you swim?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Not very well."

"Hm, then let me teach you."

For at least an hour Grimmjow taught Ichigo to be a better swimmer, promising him a treat if he put his head under the water for 30 seconds. He did it with that motivation, and when asked what the treat would be, Grimmjow said it'd be a surprise.

After a while longer Grimmjow said it was time to finish up, and that they'd go straight into the sauna. Ichigo nodded happily, never having been in one before. When they got out of the pool Grimmjow pressed a button on the wall and the tarp covered it again.

The glass door of the sauna slid open easily. It was a smaller room, with the actual sauna part being a bit lower into the floor. Besides that, there were wooden benches and some sort of stone grill in the middle.

"Alright, stripping time!" Grimmjow declared, standing behind Ichigo and yanking his clingy shorts down to his ankles. He blushed furiously and immediately covered himself. He was made to step out of his wet clothes and turned around to face Grimmjow and saw that the man had stripped himself too, his black trunks in a small wooden basket on the wall. Ichigo's shorts were thrown in there as well.

Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow and kept his hands in place, not wanting to risk his thing getting hard and being seen by the man.

"Ha, you're so cute Ichi, lookin all embarrassed like that." He was scooped up into the man's arms again, this time being balanced on his hip like a toddler as he made steam fill the small room. He kept his eyes closed the whole time, but his hands were forced to hug Grimmjow's side.

When he was put down it was face-down onto one of the wooden benches. He opened his eyes and Grimmjow was lying down next to him, his head resting in his folded arms.

"Just relax and wait a minute Ichi, it'll get really comfortable soon." Ichigo did so, mimicking Grimmjow's position and quickly found his embarrassment ebb away. After a few minutes of silence, Grimmjow spoke again. "Any clue what you'd like for a special treat, Ichi, you can choose whatever you want."

Ichigo contemplated his choices for a minute, knowing full well what he wanted as a treat but was too embarrassed and scared to ask for it.

"An-anything at all?" He asked, barely more than a whisper.

"Anything at all." Grimmjow smiled at him.

"And you won't get mad, will you?"

"Mad? Not at all, Ichi, you can have whatever you have your heart set on."

"O-okay." Ichigo steeled himself, gathering the courage to take what he wanted. "C-can you close your eyes, please?"

Grimmjow chuckled and complied.

Ichigo shuffled closer to the man, moving against his shoulder to get him to move a bit.

"You want to cuddle, is that it, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked with a smile as he turned over onto his back, his arms open as if expecting a hug. Ichigo took advantage of this and crawled onto him, sitting on his stomach, his firm, flat stomach. He put his hands and Grimmjow's chest as he felt the man's arms pull him closer. Then he felt it, his little cock was pointing up now, excited by the thoughts running through Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo leaned forward, placing his lips against Grimmjow's and keeping them there. He was flustered beyond reason, simultaneously excited about what he was doing and scared by what the man's reaction would be. Ichigo wasn't pushed away as he feared. Instead he was pulled closer, one of Grimmjow's hands moving to the back of his neck while the other massaged the small of his back. The lips were as soft as he remembered them from the night before, yet his cock was harder than ever.

A moment later they separated, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Ichigo was red-faced and panting, but Grimmjow was smiling.

"You really liked that treat, didn't you, Ichi?" He asked, glancing down at the boy's hardened member.

He blushed a deeper shade of red but nodded all the same.

"Well, if you ever want that 'treat' again, just ask, okay. You can have it whenever you want."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he slid from on top of Grimmjow. Then he saw that it wasn't only his dick that was longer. Grimmjow's was too, but his made Ichigo feel very insecure. Grimmjow's was big, about as long as his forearm and as thick too, if not a little thicker. His hand wandered to his cock of its own accord, and he didn't realize he was stroking himself until Grimmjow's gaze fixed on him. He flushed and took his hand away.

"Don't stop on my account, Ichi. I said you could do that whenever you wanted, remember?"

Ichigo nodded. He did remember, and since he had the man's explicit permission, he didn't hesitate in pumping himself right there in front of him. If anything, the fact that he was there, watching intently as he pleasured himself made the whole thing all the more exciting. His free hand clutched at the bench below him as he pumped even more furiously, letting out every sound that came out through his mouth, every moan and gasp that came with it was heard by the man until eventually…

That coil snapped again and the best feeling so far spread like wildfire through his entire body, all of it helped by Grimmjow's firm stare.

"You're a horny little thing, aren't you, Ichi?" Grimmjow said, moving too swift for Ichigo to see. Before he knew it, he was on his back, with Grimmjow hunched over him, his own cock leaking white droplets onto Ichigo's tummy.

Grimmjow's hands rubbed at his chest, then to his sides, and then to his hips. The man leaned down and pressed his lips against Ichigo's, harder than before. He licked at the boy's bottom lip, begging him to open up. The boy did, and the man's tongue roamed his mouth. When he pulled away Ichigo was even more breathless than before.

"Well ya know what, so am I."

With that Ichigo was flipped over onto his stomach, the man's hands roaming his back before a hand each settled on his butt-cheeks. He blushed, all of this was kinda confusing. Grimmjow had kissed him like the grown-ups in movies do, and now he was touching him all over. The touches excited Ichigo as much as they confused him, even when he felt Grimmjow's teeth bite at his neck and suck, leaving a sore spot behind. He then heard a slopping sound, felt warm drops drip onto his cheeks accompanied by the man's ragged breath. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Grimmjow was stroking himself the same way Ichigo had, but he lasted way longer.

As the minutes passed Ichigo's cock hardened again. He wanted to stroke again but couldn't while he was on his tummy. Hoping Grimmjow wouldn't mind, he went to his knees and reached between his legs, stroking his member again. But he could tell that Grimmjow was almost done, his breathing was getting faster and faster until, with a grunt, he finished, and a warm goop sprayed onto Ichigo's butt.

He would've continued stroking himself but he was startled by a slick and warm feeling sliding between his butt-cheeks. He looked over his shoulder and saw Grimmjow licking at the goop he sprayed onto him. He mewled as his little hole was touched. Never had he thought that such a thing could feel so good, yet here he was, being made harder by the stimulation.

Again, he was moved before he could have a say in it. He was on his back again with his legs pushed to his chest and Grimmjow smiling at him from between his knees.

"This will be a real treat, Ichi." And with that his lips brushed against the head of his cock, his warm breath and tongue sending tremors throughout his young, small body. His fists curled into Grimmjow's hair. It was the only thing he could do with them as the man took the whole thing into his mouth, balls and all. Ichigo moaned and yelled as pleasure like he had never known ricocheted from his cock to the rest of his body. He thrust up to meet Grimmjow's mouth as much as he could, but the man moved faster than he could, and before even half a minute had passed that coil in his gut snapped again, and this time he screamed.

Later, after getting dry and into comfy clothes, the pair were watching TV in the living room, Ichigo seated on Grimmjow's lap with the man's arm around his waist. He was happy to lean into the man's chest, happy to inhale his scent and take in his warmth.

"Did you like what we did in the sauna, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, loosening his arm a little bit.

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "It felt really great." Then he looked down, fiddling with his fingers. "You really don't mind making me feel good like that, do you? If it's annoying you shouldn't do it anymore!"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Ichi, it feels as good for me as it does for you." He cupped one of Ichigo's cheeks and made him look him in the eye. "You could never ask too much of me, anything you want me to give you, and I'll do my best to give it to you."

Ichigo stopped fiddling and put one of his hands over Grimmjow's. "Then could I maybe have that treat again?" He blushed.

"Which one?" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

"The, the kiss." The boy whispered.

"Of course." Grimmjow leaned in and their lips met again. Ichigo closed his eyes as the man's tongue caressed his own, and as it explored his mouth again. He copied him and began to use his own tongue against Grimmjow's.

One of the man's hands travelled down and went under his tee and settled on his hip. He in turn wrapped his arms around Grimm's neck and pulled them closer. They pulled apart, Ichigo panting and wet-mouthed.

"Ichigo, how many times have you cum since getting here?" The man asked.

"Cum?" He didn't know what that word meant in this context.

Grimmjow smiled. "That great feeling you get when you finish pleasuring yourself, it's called 'cumming'. Do you remember the white stuff that came out of my cock earlier?"

Ichigo nodded, blushing at the thought of Grimmjow licking his butt to get it off.

"That's called 'cum', and when you're a little older you'll shoot it out too."

"Oh, okay." Ichigo nodded, glad to have a proper explanation for these things. "5 then, I've cum 5 times since getting here." He looked down, hoping that wasn't a bad thing.

"Really?" Grimmjow sounded mildly surprised. "The first one in the bath, and the 2 in the sauna. When did the other 2 happen?" His arm tightened around Ichigo's waist again. The boy's face went a deeper red when he thought of explaining. "Don't worry, Ichi, you're not in trouble or anything, I'm just curious."

Ichigo swallowed. "O-okay. The very second time was just before bed, in my wardrobe. The pyjamas were really soft and comfy and…"

"And what?"

"And they reminded me of when you hugged me." He looked away, slightly ashamed.

"Really? Well I have to say, that's nice to hear."

Ichigo looked up, shocked. "Is-is it really?"

The man nodded. "It really, really is. Anyway, continue. There's still one more I don't know about."

"Oh-oh yeah. The next one was after I was in bed, and after you kissed me goodnight. It felt almost as good as 'cumming' so I wasn't able to get to sleep until I did it again." He chuckled to himself. "I was so tired after that I never pulled my undies and shorts up and kicked them off when I was asleep, so I woke up naked."

Grimmjow chuckled as well. "I saw that actually. When I woke up I went to check on you and saw you sprawled out, all butt-naked." To compliment the word, he gently squeezed one of Ichigo's cheeks. "I thought it was just because it was too warm for you, but I prefer this explanation."

Ichigo smiled, happy he wasn't in any trouble for this. He then leaned into the man's chest. All this talk had made him hard all over again, and the man noticed.

"Why don't I take care of that for you, Ichi, as another treat?" Ichigo nodded, happy to let the man do it. "I'll use my hand this time, okay?" Ichigo nodded again, wondering how different it would feel to have a different hand stroke him.

The man started by pulling his tee over his head, then he slipped his shorts and undies from his hips, down to his ankles and off, leaving him completely naked again. "You are the cutest thing I've ever seen." He said as his fingers pinched the base of Ichigo's hard little dick. The boy moaned, his hands fisting the fabric of Grimmjow's shirt while he buried his face into his chest. It didn't take long for the man's firm, rapid strokes to make Ichigo cum. Maybe only a minute, but this time something else happened too. As the boy moaned into Grimmjow, he felt something shoot out of his cock into the man's hand. The man stroked for a good 30 seconds even after he came, making sure he got everything he could out of it.

Dread sank into Ichigo's gut. _"Did I just pee on him?"_ He thought, not willing to look up from his hiding spot.

"Well, well, well Ichi, looks like you've grown up a little." Grimmjow said, not sounding at all like he was just peed on. He peeked down at his cock, and saw Grimmjow's fingers wet with a thin, milky goop.

"Is, is that my cum?" He asked, slight pride welling in the place of dread.

"It is." Grimmjow brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the substance from his fingers. "But you're still my cute little boy."


	3. Inside

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Life was good for Ichigo, better than it had ever been. The past few weeks were straight out of a dream, as if he'd fallen asleep forever and found something he always wanted. Grimmjow was his absolute favourite person in the world, bar none. Whenever they were together he was always smiling. The man never yelled, or hit or screamed, and he always listened to Ichigo when he spoke. He was truly the father every boy deserved.

Beyond that though, every one of Ichigo's wants had been indulged by the man. Even if he only moderately hinted at being interested in something, Grimmjow would make it so that he had it as soon as possible. A video game he fancied was out? The very next morning it was waiting for him on the kitchen counter. He liked how some kids dressed on TV? They were in his wardrobe waiting to be worn, and Grimm was always happy to watch Ichigo try on his new clothes.

Ichigo especially loved when Grimmjow would hold him in his arms. They'd be watching a movie or just lying in bed in the morning, too comfortable to get up. Every day they'd do something fun, like swimming, or play video games, play games in the back garden, or even just watch TV together. They'd bathed together too a couple of times, but only on weekends when Ichigo didn't have an early bedtime and he'd be going to sleep the same time as his father.

One of the best things about living with Grimmjow though was the cumming. Of course, Ichigo would use his own hand to make him cum as often as he wanted, he did most mornings after waking up, most nights before going to sleep, and a couple of times during the day. He didn't even need to do it in the privacy of his own room, he'd been told that it was okay for him to do it wherever he wanted. If the mood struck him while watching TV he'd do it right there on the couch, or the bath, or the kitchen, or wherever he liked to. It was great! And sometimes Grimmjow would even help him by using his own hand. Those were the times when it felt the greatest.

Once, while they were watching a TV show together Ichigo decided to be cheeky, and a little bit bold. With a red face he stripped off all of his clothes, right there in front of Grimmjow. The man had seen him naked many times before, but that had always been for a reason, either in the bath or sauna, or even that one time he forgot to wear underwear and ended up swimming naked. This time he was naked because he wanted to be, and there was something about the attentive look in the man's eyes that made being naked around him exciting.

After he'd completely bared himself he sat back down on the couch, as if everything was normal, and started too stroke his cock until it was sticking up at length. The TV had been completely forgotten, Ichigo focussed on pleasuring himself, and Grimmjow concentrating solely on watching. He'd been breathless by the time he spilled his cum onto the couch, but he couldn't help but notice the bulge tenting Grimmjow's sweat pants. Grimmjow had seen him looking, and smirked.

"I'll need your help with something, Ichi. Will you give it to me?" He said, the tone leaving no mystery as to what help he was asking for. It made Ichigo's face redden and his heart quicken. He was happy to, excited to. He nodded and crawled over to Grimmjow, sitting on his heels with his limp member dangling between his legs.

The man took his own hardened cock out, and it make Ichigo gulp. It was as big as he remembered. Grimmjow took one of Ichigo's hands in his own and guided it to the engorged tip of his cock. It was warm and firm. To make it easier, Grimmjow had Ichigo kneel on the floor between his legs with both hands wrapped around his shaft. From this angle it looked so much bigger than usual.

After a few minutes of slow stroking Grimmjow asked Ichigo to kiss it. The man had taken his own cock into his mouth before, so he imagined it wouldn't be too strange for him to do the same for the man. It tasted salty. Grimmjow had him kiss it again and again until his luscious lips were wrapped around the whole head. The man urged him to bob his head up and down and see how much the boy could take into his mouth.

Ichigo nearly gagged when he felt the man's cock brush against the back of his throat, but he managed to keep it under control. He began to move his head back and forth, slowly but surely getting the hang of sucking cock. Grimmjow told him to run his hands up and down the length of shaft he couldn't fit into his mouth. He went fast, so fast his neck began to hurt but he soldiered on.

At some point the man had tangled his hand in Ichigo's hair and began to push and pull with his head-bobbing. A moment later Grimmjow grunted.

"It's comein' out Ichi!"

Sure enough, Ichigo felt the hot goop spray into his mouth in spurts. When he pulled away, breathless, the man continued to coat his face and hair with his cum. The man himself was panting too, looking down at Ichigo with a broad grin. The boy smiled back, feeling a drip of cum slide out of the corner of his mouth. He swallowed what he could, the texture sending a chill down his spine.

"You did really good, Ichi, especially since it was your first time." Grimmjow said, picking the boy up and sitting him on his lap.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, pride welling in his chest.

"Really." Grimmjow answered, giving the boy a kiss on the lips. "In fact, you did so good that later tonight I'm gonna show you something that'll rock your world."

Those words made excitement bubble in the boy's gut. "I can't wait to see it!" He declared, bouncing up and down.

"Mm-hm, but if really want to see it, you hafta stay naked until then. That's the deal, kay?" Grimmjow smirked knowingly, well aware that he'd accept that deal.

"Sure!" He didn't mind being naked all that much, he liked it when Grimmjow saw him naked, it made him happy. When he looked at the boy's bare body, especially his little butt, he looked with such wanting look in his eyes that it made Ichigo feel special, that he was the only person in the world who mattered at all.

He'd be naked more if Grimmjow didn't say anything against it. His exact words were; "If you're naked all the time, what's so special about being naked at all." He'd reasoned that Ichigo's body was like a wonderful piece of candy that he had an infinite supply of. Sure, he could have that candy all the time, but then it'd stop being as wonderful, it'd become normal. Save the sweet for special occasions and it'll be wonderful forever.

Ichigo understood, but he guessed that now Grimmjow wanted to indulge in that wonderful candy today.

"You'll need to be cleaned up, though." The man said, touching Ichigo's cheek with a finger and drawing a string of cum away with it. With that he stood, righting his clothes and balancing Ichigo on his hip.

Later they played video games in Ichigo's room, the boy sitting on Grimmjow's lap the whole time. He 'd been losing a few of the games, but he realized that if he grinded his but against the man's lap at just the right time, he'd mess up the controls and Ichigo would be able nab victory from the jaws of defeat! After he'd won by doing this for the third time, Grimmjow tossed the controller to the side and began tickling Ichigo's tummy, making the boy throw his limbs everywhere and burst out into laughter.

He tried to push the hands away but the man was just too strong for him. Eventually he relented, not a moment too soon either, cos Ichigo knew that if it'd gone on much longer he'd have peed himself. Instead he found himself face-down over the man's lap, his hand squeezing one of his cheeks.

"You're a little cheat, aren't ya Ichi?" He asked, his voice dripping with mocking. Ichigo giggled at the man, finding his method of victory very funny. "Using this cute butt of yours to distract me and win. Well, let's see you cheat your way out of this!" And with that the man's hand clapped down onto the boy's bouncing butt-cheek.

He yipped, not expecting the sudden spank. It wasn't very hard, barely enough to elicit a slight sting, but it surprised him nonetheless. Again and again, that hand clapped onto his naked rear. Ichigo counted out 10 by the time the man stopped, and his butt was stinging because of them.

"That was mean!" Ichigo said when he was stood in front of the grinning man.

"Really? Someone else didn't think so." The man looked down, and much to the boy's embarrassment, his little cock was standing tall. He moved his hands from rubbing the sting from his abused rear to cover his member.

"You don't hafta hide that from me, Ichi, remember?" Grimmjow said, taking each of the boy's hands in his own. "Here, I'll make it up to ya." Ichigo found himself sitting on the couch, right where Grimmjow had been, with his legs spread and the man kneeling between them. His tongue darted out and licked the tip of his leaking member, sending a jolt of electricity through his body. The man took the entire thing into his mouth, bobbing up and down, very similar to what the boy had been doing to him earlier, but with significantly less effort.

Not a moment later, the boy found himself thrusting his hips, and the man sped up his actions as a result, making the boy yell out in utter ecstasy, his light fluid shooting into Grimmjow's mouth. The man swallowed it effortlessly, and then kissed Ichigo again, feeling around his mouth with his tongue.

Later that night, before Ichigo's bedtime, Grimmjow brought him into his room and sat him on the bed.

"You ready to see something that'll rock your world?" He asked, cupping Ichigo's cheek.

"Mm-hm!" He nodded, his excitement nearly palpable.

"Okay." With that Grimmjow went over to his chest of drawers and took something out of the bottom drawer. A black box, Ichigo saw, one that clicked open like a briefcase. The man opened it and pulled out what looked like a short, black pen, only it didn't have an inky tip or anything else that suggested you could write with it. "This is called a vibrator, Ichi, and it'll make you feel really, really good."

"Really? How?" The bot asked, the thought of good feelings making his cock harden.

"I'd rather just show you, that way it'll be a complete surprise, okay?" The man said, taking a small remote out of the box too.

Ichigo followed Grimmjow's instructions to the letter, which had him on all fours facing away from the man, his chin resting on his folded arms. He heard the popping of a cap. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Grimmjow was pouring a clear, slimy looking liquid onto his finger.

"Now this might feel a little weird at first, Ichi, but remember, it'll all be worth it."

The boy nodded, burying his face again. He jolted when he felt something wet and cold poke at his butthole. He guessed that it was Grimmjow's finger, and the wetness came from that slimy liquid. He squirmed a little, but didn't fight it when the finger prodded deeper, touching parts that had only ever been touched when he needed his temperature taken. The sensations made him tremble and his cock leak. Deeper and deeper it went until he felt the rest of Grimmjow's hand against his cheeks.

Then the finger began to pull out. It went slow, making him clench around it. Then it pushed in again, faster this time, then it pulled out. This process went on for a while longer, making the boy moan and groan while the man probed him, his cock was so hard that the urge to stroke it was nearly overwhelming, but he'd been told not to do that right now. Instead, he was forced to wait even longer when the finger pulled out all the way, by which time he was panting like a dog.

"I'm gonna put the vibrator in now, Ichi." The man said. Ichigo heard that bottle pop again. Then he felt something else prod his hole, something smaller than Grimmjow's finger and a bit colder too. It pushed in, making him groan and moan again. Deeper and deeper it went, just like the finger before it, but this time, something else happened too, something so indescribable and brain numbing that Ichigo screamed an ecstasy filled scream unlike anything before. It was as if his very core was being stroked by Grimmjow's hand. He was so enamoured by the sensation that he didn't notice when the finger left him.

"3." He heard the man say but didn't register it at all.

"2." His ears pricked, realising that there was a countdown.

"1." He screamed, the world around him had exploded and all that was left were the exquisite, other-worldly, pulsating waves of pleasure bursting from inside him. They came again and again, making him writhe and squirm as that thing buzzed beautifully inside him. He couldn't help it when he went on his back, his legs spread and the sheets clenched in his fists. He looked at Grimmjow, a broad, wily grin plastered on his face. He knew this would happen, he knew what he was doing would give Ichigo an unbelievable amount of pleasure, and for that sole reason, in that very instant, Ichigo loved Grimmjow more than he had ever loved anyone or anything before. Anyone who wanted you to feel something like this could only ever love you, surely.

His body tightened, the waves bursting through him got faster and faster, as if each were racing to see who could make it to his fingers and toes first. Then, he burst, shooting cum onto his stomach and chest at a greater distance and speed than he could've ever anticipated.

The waves didn't stop, but they did slow down, at least enough so that he could hear Grimmjow speak.

"How was that, Ichi?" He asked, standing between his legs and rubbing his hands up and down the insides of his thighs.

He could barely string a pair of words together, he was still trying to come down from the high that last orgasm gave him.

"'M-mazing." He gurgled, needing him to know how great that felt, and that he needed to feel it again.

"That's good." Grimmjow said, flipping Ichigo back onto his stomach. The shifting made the thing inside him move, sending another strong wave through his little body. He felt Grimmjow's finger enter him again. He moaned, pushing back, wanting it deeper inside him. If that was the kind of thing he got to feel when Grimmjow played with his butt, then he could play with it all he liked. Hell, if putting Grimmjow's big cock in his mouth got him this then he would do that at the snap of a finger. He would never wear clothes again, be whatever he was wanted to be, do whatever he was wanted for if it meant he could feel that again.

He felt pressure on the buzzing inside him, making him moan aloud again, then it began to shrink. The waved lessened and lessened until he was left with nothing but the remnants, the fumes of the great pleasure that came before.

With the vibrator no longer buzzing against that spot inside him he was finally able to think clearly. His legs were like jelly, no way he'd be able to walk on them right now. He didn't need to, cos right after that Grimmjow cleaned everything up, stripped off his clothes and climbed into the bed next to Ichigo. The boy lay on his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body, the beat of his heart and the feel of his finger tracing his hole.

"I love you." Ichigo said suddenly, blushing red at the admission.

"I love you too." Grimmjow replied, not skipping a beat.

And with that he fell asleep in strong arms.

A few days passed and Ichigo hadn't been aloud to feel that great pleasure again no matter how much he asked. He ever stripped completely naked again and begged to suck Grimmjow's cock again, hoping it would get him to put the vibrator in again, but no luck. Grimmjow had used his mouth on Ichigo a few times more though, much to the boy's delight. It felt amazing as usual, but nothing could compare to the feeling of having something play with that special spot in his butt.

Much to his lament, Grimmjow had forbidden him to use his own fingers or anything else to try and touch that spot, saying he could hurt himself if it wasn't done right. In his desperation he'd been stroking himself more often, nearly five times a day. Once when he woke up and went to bed, as per usual, and once after every meal. He always made sure to do it right in front of Grimmjow too and be completely naked of course. To make things easier he didn't even wear undies anymore, meaning he always swam naked too.

After two weeks of this, Ichigo decided it was time to step up his game. It was right after lunch, they had had soup and toast. After everything had been cleared away, Ichigo climbed onto the table, his bare feet feeling a few crumbs left behind by the meal. Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow when he saw him but complied when the boy beckoned him over.

"Yes?" He was quickly cut off from saying anything more when Ichigo pressed their lips together, holding himself steady by holding onto Grimmjow's shoulders. Grimmjow didn't stop it though, he instead placed his hands on Ichigo's hips and pulled him closer.

When they separated for a breath, the boy made quick work of pulling his t-shirt over him head, dropping his shorts and tossing both to the floor, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. He leaned in and kissed Grimmjow again, moving the man's hands to cup his butt-cheeks, which he did with a dominating squeeze. Ichigo mewled when he felt his cheeks spread, his hole twitching in excitement.

"Please use your finger." He whispered, pushing his hard cock against Grimmjow.

"Hmph, so that's what this is about." Grimmjow smirked, pulling the boy closer to him, making him blush as his erection rubbed against him. "Alright, Ichi, since you seem so desperate, and after you've begged me so much, I'll put my finger in you again, but only my finger. No vibrator this time. And, if you accept, you'll hafta do something for me, 'kay?"

Ichigo nodded fervently, accepting any condition he was given and any reward he was able to get.

Not a moment later they were in Ichigo's room, the boy on his back with his legs pushed to his shoulders.

Grimmjow pushed his finger through Ichigo's lips. "Make this good an' slick, alright." Ichigo obeyed, licking his finger as if it were a lollipop until it was as wet as could be. The man pulled it out and moved it to his hole, tracing the pink outline before pushing it right in. Ichigo moaned, his cock straining and twitching without even needing to be touched. It felt so amazing to have something inside him again.

In and in it went, each slight movement making Ichigo gasp and moan with unfiltered pleasure. He wanted Grimmjow to go faster, to make the waves burst through him like before. Then, with a single twitch, that wonderful spot inside him was hit, making his scream his throat nearly raw. Again and again, Grimmjow barrelled down on that single point, pulling his finger out and pumping it back in only to strike that spot once more. It less than a minute Ichigo exploded onto his chest and stomach.

Grimmjow pulled his finger out, took his hard, massive cock and laid it on Ichigo's. The mere sight of it made the boy gulp. Something about it just made him quiver but he didn't know why. The man closed Ichigo's thighs around his swollen member, drew back and thrusted his way through again. Ichigo bit his lip, the friction making his own cock harden again, refractory period be damned.

Grimmjow spent a few minutes thrusting onto Ichigo, during which the boy came again, followed soon by Grimmjow, whose thick cum slathered the boy's chest and neck.

It was while he was being bathed that Ichigo remembered that he had to do something for Grimmjow in exchange for being fingered. He inquired about as his back was being washed.

"You'll find out about that in a couple of days' time, 'kay?"

Ichigo nodded, knowing that he would be in for a treat if nothing else, Grimmjow wouldn't do anything mean or cruel, right?

* * *

 **Hey, if you made it this far without, _ahem_ , arriving, let me know what you thought of this, of the way I write erotica and whatnot, and if my depictions of both Ichigo and Grimmjow are both arousing and realistic (not cannon-wise, sexy-wise).**


	4. A Blast From The Past

**Chapter 4: Blast From The Past**

* * *

 **To Hot DAMN: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter to such an extend ;) Hope this one evokes a similar reaction**

 **To Guest: I aim to please, hope this is to your liking**

 **To AceZ-Shadow: I will keep writing, I shan't be stopped (but a wee bit more than "Just keep writing..." is appreciated in a review, still glad to see it tho :D)**

* * *

Grimmjow woke with an arm-raising stretch, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The early morning sun was beaming through the gap in his curtains, illuminating the room with a nostalgic warm light. He looked to the side, smiling when he saw Ichigo still snoozing light little breaths. The covers came just up to his hips, covering everything below in a way too alluring to be resisted. He bit his lip and placed his hand gently on the boy's waist, glazing his fingertips nimbly around the bone.

He brushed his hand down, slowly but surely uncovering everything Ichigo had to show him. Those smooth, hairless legs, that boyish, intoxicating cock, those dropping balls and those pert cheeks, he couldn't help but cup his hand around one, almost losing his breath at how soft it was. Grimmjow's cock hardened quickly, his boy too delectable.

"Ichi." Grimmjow whispered in his ear, his breath blowing against the shell. The boy stirred, his eyes fluttering open. He looked around, adjusting to the waking world before realising where he was. He smiled, sending Grimmjow's heart into a flurry of beats. "Good morning." The man said, his hand trailing down to the boy's hip again.

"Mornin'." Ichigo replied off the trail of a yawn, finally noticing both his and Grimmjow's nudity. A blushing grin broke onto his face, intensifying when he saw the man's throbbing hard-on. It made his own growing cock stand to attention in seconds.

"Lemme take care of that." Grimmjow purred, his hand glossing over Ichi's swollen member and cupping his balls. In seconds Grimmjow was kneeling between Ichigo's spread legs, his hands cupping the boy's cheeks and raising his hips to meet the downward thrusts of his mouth. With a beautiful moan the boy exploded in the man's mouth, every drop of his seed gulped down as if it were from the fountain of youth.

Ichigo was panting already but was determined to return the favour. Like before he was kneeling on the floor while Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed, his hand curled into Ichi's silky locks, guiding his pace. He wanted nothing more than to push his head down and force him to deep-throat his entire length, but he was stopped by the more powerful voice telling him that Ichigo was never to be harmed. Slow and safe, that was how he had to do this, he needed to experiment with new things and see what stuck, what he liked and what worked for them both. Speaking of, he knew his next 'experiment' would be arriving in the mail later that morning, and he would see if his boy would like it or not.

Biting his lip, Grimmjow came hard, shooting his seed once again down Ichigo's throat and all over his face. When the boy looked at him like that, his cheeks, nose and forehead patched with white, his hair gooey and damp and a trail of his thick fluid leaking out of the corner of his mouth, Grimmjow's heart nearly stopped right there and then. It was a sight he could look at for hours on end but he'd need to settle with the mere minutes he had.

Hearing the boy swallow sent a shock into his dangling cock again. Not enough to harden it all the way, just enough to make him know that he was no-where near his fill.

From this angle Ichigo looked so cute, innocent and pure that Grimmjow could feel a part of himself yelling out to grab him, hold him close and never let go, never let anyone else have even a glimpse of this magnificent human before him, this angel on Earth.

It couldn't last forever though, he needed to keep his boy clean and pristine. A shared bath always did the trick, the boy's naked, warm and wet body pressed against his own, sitting on his lap and bouncing up and down, playing with the suds and making sure he was clean. It was the perfect chance to use his hands on the boy, to stroke his willing cocklet, to make him spill into his fist and, not for the first time, to snake a finger up between his baby-like cheeks and through the velvety folds, to touch that glorious spot that made his boy let out those heavenly sounds.

Ichigo was always so grateful for that, he'd almost developed an addiction to it already despite only having a taste three times. His love for such stimulation boded extremely well for Grimmjow's future 'experiments'.

Grimmjow decided to wait before tending to his returned erection. He dressed himself in his typical lazy clothes, a pair of sweats and a white tee. Ichigo, the little exhibitionist he was, wanted to be naked for the day, but Grimmjow made him dress. He didn't want to nurse an aching erection _all_ morning after all. They settled on a pair of elastic short-shorts and a tank top, nothing he'd ever let the boy where outside the house, but inside it was some of the most arousing sets of clothes he could ever see the boy in. The way the shorts curved perfectly around his rear-end made Grimmjow wanna just grope and stroke it for hours, a wish he got to fulfil for about ten minutes while they watched T.V. together, Ichigo laid over the man's lap as content as could be.

Grimmjow was tempted to give the boy a few light spanks while he was in the position. He wondered if doing so would make Ichigo's poking hard-on explode yet again. He loved the boy's shortening refractory period, the Viagra-like spice he'd been putting in their food working every wonder Szayal had said it would.

Grimmjow's fingers had been tracing the elastic waistband of the boy's shorts, debating on whether to pull them down and give him a few pink handprints. He was teetering on the final decision when his phone buzzed off to the side. His face brightened. It had arrived just on time.

With a light pat on the bum, Grimmjow shifted the boy off of his lap, finding it difficult to resist his pouting bottom lip, and went down to the house's basement level. He came up the stairs again to find Ichi waiting there like a lost puppy, an ever curious look on his adorable face.

"What's in the bag?" He asked, his shorts hanging loosely off his hips, an ever-present danger of them falling to the floor.

Grimmjow smirked at him. "Why don't you wait in your room for a few minutes? I'll call you when I'm ready for you." He winked, his words almost sending the boy into an excited flurry. "Also," He said, placing the large bag down. "you won't be needing these." He gripped the waistband of Ichigo's shorts and drew them down his legs. The boy stepped out of them and helpfully raised his arms so his top could be pulled off too. Completely naked once more, the boy hardened under the lustful gaze of the man. "No touching yourself now, you hear me." Grimmjow ordered, using a single finger to push the boy's hard-on down, only for it to spring up again.

He left the grinning boy alone, left to wonder what was in store for him.

Ichigo was thinking so very hard about what could be in the bag Grimmjow had brought up the stairs with him, and why he'd need to be naked for it. He was entirely okay with being naked, he preferred it, but curiosity just kept building up inside of him. He desperately hoped it was another toy, the kind that would go inside his butt and make him feel those brilliant feelings again. Even Grimmjow's lone finger was enough on its own to send him over the edge with enough thrust behind it.

He brought his clothes back to his room and paced, wanting to stroke himself but absolutely not wanting to disobey Grimmjow, the man had done too much for him for that.

"Ichigo!" He finally heard, bolting to Grimmjow's room as fast as his legs would carry him. He was excited to see what the new thing would be, so much so his cock was leaking in anticipation. What he saw waiting for him was… confusing. The thing that caught his eye the most was the diaper, sitting there on a white mat with baby-wipes on one side and baby-powder on the other. He could immediately tell that it was all for him, and for a reason he couldn't explain, it only made his erection strain even harder.

"Is… is that for me?" Ichigo asked, pointing to himself as he looked up at Grimmjow. The man nodded.

"I just want to try something new for a time, see how this works out and if it's okay for you." He answered, pushing a guiding hand into Ichi's back. "Are you okay with that?"

Ichigo thought about it. It'd be embarrassing to have to wear diapers again, he hadn't wet himself in over a year, and that was only because he was tickled to that point. He hadn't wet the bed since he was six, so that wasn't a worry either. Maybe seeing him wear a diaper would excite Grimmjow like how seeing him naked did? That would make sense. But would he have to actually use it or would it only be for show?

"Will I," He blushed, unsure how to actually phrase the question. "do I have to _go_ in it?" Grimmjow nodded. "And you'll," He blushed a deep red. "change me?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it." Grimmjow said. "But also, as long as you're wearing it you're not allowed to take it off, not without my permission at least."

"What if my thingy goes hard and sticks out?" Ichigo asked frantically. If he wasn't allowed to take the diaper off then how would he stroke himself? The thought of being unable to do that seemed so terrible now that he was so fond of the act.

"If you want to cum then you just tell me, and I'll take it off for you and use my hand or mouth to do it. Or you can do it when you're being changed and I'll give you time to finish. That sound okay?"

Ichigo thought about it hard. He wouldn't be allowed to touch himself without Grimmjow around to take his diaper off, meaning that when Grimmjow was working during the day he wouldn't be able to do it at all. Then again, only doing it when he was given permission like that had something about it that made his cock leak even more. He bit his lip, wrapping his hand around his member.

"What if I take it off without permission?" He asked, wanting to know if there'd be any punishment involved.

Grimmjow grinned at him, no doubt hoping he'd ask that particular question.

"If you take it off without permission and touch yourself, then I'll pull you naked over my lap and spank your butt until it's a nice shade of red! Then you'll have to stand in the corner and think about what you did."

Ichigo blushed. Before the thought of a spanking made him want to shrivel up and disappear, but when Grimmjow described it like that, it lit a fire in his gut that made his hand stroke up and down.

"You like the thought of that, eh, Ichi?" Grimmjow whispered into his ear. "You like it when I punish you?" For emphasis he clapped a stinging slap onto his unsuspecting backside, sending a jolt from the point of impact straight to the head of his cock. "Do you want me to keep you naked, to smack your naughty little bottom until its glowing like a cherry? Would you like it if I didn't let you cum for days on end? If I let you wet yourself and never change you? Would you like that?"

All these whispers and all the images and sensations they conjured in Ichigo's head made his hand pump faster and faster, driving him closer and closer to the brink of bliss. One final, stinging spank and cheek grab jolted him forward, and with a high moan he came, spilling his seed onto Grimmjow's carpet and wetting his hand.

He was almost embarrassed, having cum so easily to such naughty and odd images and scenarios. He couldn't deny that the thought of being treated such a way by Grimmjow had an impossible to explain allure to it. He wanted to know what it would be like, if he would enjoy it or not. Besides, this is what the man wanted of him, and who was he to complain?

After regaining his breath he walked towards the diaper and mat, followed closely by an eager Grimmjow. He was made to lie down on the soft mat, his legs spread as the area was cleaned with a wipe and powdered. He couldn't help but yelp when his ankles were grabbed and his entire lower half was raised off the ground. He felt his bottom land on the softness of the diaper, the full reality of the situation setting in. He blushed at the fact he was already hard again, despite the ache that came with it. He had only been awake for a few hours and had already cum three times. He doubted the next time would come as soon.

He moaned when the straps were closed tight around his straining cock, locking him into that soft prison until he soiled it. Grimmjow had him stand up and model his new accessory, stating that he could wear only that for the day if he wished, but to not get used to that. He obliged, any way to have Grimmjow look at his body with _that_ look was worth the babying treatment. Besides, after catching a glimpse of himself in the full-body mirror he couldn't deny that he looked absolutely adorable, something the man pointed out without hesitation.

It was uncomfortable to be restraining an erection for so long, but it eventually went down and before long he felt a pressure in his lower abdomen. That feeling would usually send him running to the bathroom as it would any toilet-trained person, but right now he wasn't that person. Right now he was wearing his toilet and could go right there on his bed without any consequences.

It was an odd sensation at first, peeing while lying in his bed. He expected to feel it trailing down onto his quilt and fill the room with its awful smell. But that didn't happen. Instead he just felt a mild dampness hug his balls and thighs. He smiled, now that he was going to be changed, he could stroke himself right there in front of Grimmjow, completely naked and at his mercy. Maybe he should take off the diaper himself and earn a spanking. The mere thought of wanting such a thing made his face blaze and his cock harden once more.

Before he could talk himself into any bad ideas, he found Grimmjow writing some things at the kitchen table. He stood in front of the man, hands behind his back and cheeks reddened, wondering just how to phrase this request.

"G-Grimm, I, I need you to change me." He couldn't even look the man in the eye.

"Of course." Grimmjow said, taking him by the hand and leading him back to the man's bedroom, right where all the supplies were kept. He was made to lie down on the white mat again, his legs were spread and the diaper unclasped. The air hitting it made him realise just how uncomfortable the sensation was, a shiver going up through his spine. When the diaper was pulled away and he was left bare for the world to see, he quickly grabbed his now leaking cock, stroking with moans and groans, thinking about how he was now naked because he was being changed, because he'd wet himself like an oversized toddler. Grimmjow's hand wiping him down with the wet-wipe only made him go faster. He began thrusting pointlessly into the air when his hand was pulled away so his cock could be cleaned.

That coupled with the tracing of his quivering entrance made him cum onto Grimmjow's hand. All too soon another clean diaper was wrapped around his parts, but now he was allowed to sit on the man's lap while he worked away in the kitchen.

This went on for a few more days, with Ichigo growing more accustomed to wearing the diaper. The novelty of being changed, while still arousing, had worn off a bit and now he didn't cum every time he was stripped. He was always stripped fully naked when being changed, be it in the bedroom, the kitchen or living room. The only times he didn't wear a diaper were when he was bathing, swimming or in the sauna. He was, again, naked those times. As far as he was concerned it was a win-win situation.

It was only after a few more days of this treatment that Ichigo woke up to a wet diaper, something he was very embarrassed to admit. It was one thing to knowingly wet himself when he knew it would be okay, it was another thing altogether to do it when he was unconscious. That sort of thing would happen regardless if he wore a diaper or not, and he didn't fancy waking up to soiled sheets when he stopped wearing a diaper altogether.

Grimmjow didn't seem mad at all though, if anything he found the situation funny. That morning he decided to stroke himself while being changed. It was made all the better when the man slyly snaked his finger between Ichigo's cheeks, pushing past the ring of resistance and burrowing down on that heavenly spot that made him cum all over his chest. The mess was only made worse when Grimmjow decided to slide his own hot cock between the boy's closed thighs and thrust until he came too. Instead of using the wipes at hand, they took a bath together again. Ichigo loved that they were doing that nearly every morning now, especially since Grimmjow had been working more hours during the day recently, which, apart from leaving his cock strained and sore, made the big house feel lonely.

When Ichigo was put into a fresh diaper and both were dressed, Grimmjow declared that they were going to go out for the day. That made Ichigo's chest pound with excitement. They were actually gonna do something together not in the house! Don't get it twisted, the boy loved the massive house and the man who owned it, but it did get a bit boring the last few days or so, so he was very excited to see more of the outside world. After all, he'd been brought to an entirely new country and was yet to see any of it.

He'd been dressed in a pair of navy khaki shorts, a white vest, a purple button-up shirt with darker silhouettes of palm trees on it and sandals. He was glad he was finally getting a chance to try on some of his many clothes and actually go out in them, they were doing little but gathering dust before.

He was practically bouncing in the front seat of the car when Grimmjow drove down his vast driveway and onto the road. After half an hour of driving Grimmjow was still refusing to tell him what they were doing, and that it'd hafta remain a surprise. The anticipation only made him more excited.

He was about to say "I need to go to the bathroom" in the hope that Grimmjow would pull the car over and let him go against one of the trees lining the side of the road, but he caught himself and remembered, letting the diaper fill.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo said in that tone that Grimmjow recognised. It was a meek, bashful tone that had a layer of glee underneath it.

"Yeah, I got it." The man said, pulling the car over onto the grass on the edge of the road. He got out of the car and opened Ichigo's door for him. He opened the door to the back seat of the car and pulled a man-bag out and made Ichigo stand behind the open door. The boy blushed when the man started to undress him, starting with the shirt and vest, then the sandals, then the shorts were unbuttoned and left to fall to his ankles. The fact that they were outside, granted they were parked on the side of the road with the cover of trees on one side and the car on the other, made him excited in a new kind of weird way. He didn't want to be seen naked by a stranger, let alone in a diaper, but the thought of such a thing happening made his cock bulge, straining the diaper straps.

Grimmjow took the white mat from the bag, unfolded it onto the seat and made Ichigo lie down on it. As per usual the straps were undone, the front was pulled away, his ankles were raised and the wet diaper was taken from under him, leaving him completely naked in a place where strangers might see him and his swollen member. The thought sent a jolt to the tip of his cock, urging a drop of precum to bead up and fall onto his stomach. He began to stroke himself as Grimmjow cleaned and powdered his hindquarters. The man even decided to help the process along and inserted a finger into his entrance again, slowly wriggling it until it hit that spot again.

With a breathy moan he came, spurting hotly onto his belly. Grimmjow wiped it away and strapped a fresh diaper onto him. He was redressed and they drove off again, the boy excited for what the rest of the day would have in store for him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you're so inclined, they're much appreciated, and don't forget to follow and favourite this story.**

 **I get that the kinda stuff in this chapter might not be everybody's cup of tea, but I do try to keep things with any form of excreta to a minimum and only do what's necessary (worry not, I'll never touch scat, not even with a 100 foot pole).**


	5. Public Fun

**Chapter 5:**

It turned out that the place Grimmjow wanted to bring Ichigo was an amusement park. The boy's eyes lit up when he saw it, never had he been to one so big and bright. He was bouncing as Grimmjow payed for their admission. He wanted to run around and do everything but the man kept a grip on his hand, telling him that he had to be patient for a little while. That patience payed off when they finally got their hands on a map and knew where every ride was.

They started off small, going on the tea-cups before trying their hands at something bigger. There was one where groups of people were seated on a rotating pendulum which would then swing in the air, even going upside-down when doing a full rotation. They ate junk food and went on many more rides. The only disappointing thing was that Ichigo was too short to go on the biggest rollercoaster there by a whole four inches.

After a while Ichigo felt that familiar pressure build up in his gut. He wet himself, blushing that he was doing it with so many people around. He looked down to make sure none had leaked out. None had beforehand but it was better safe than sorry.

"Grimm?" He whispered, tugging at the man's sleeve. Grimmjow nodded and looked at the map, taking them to the most remote and out-of-the-way bathroom they could find. Despite the uncomfortable walk, Ichigo was grateful for that, being seen by anyone other than Grimmjow in that state was not something he wanted to happen. At least, that's what he thought.

The bathroom they went to was on the far end of the park, somewhere few people would be since the centre of everything was quite a bit away and there were many other bathrooms to choose from. Grimmjow brought Ichi into the disabled stall, the only one wide enough to accommodate them both.

Ichigo kicked off his sandals as Grimmjow undressed him, folding his clothes up and placing them on the cistern. He opened his bag and pulled out the white mat and spread it on the floor, Ichi taking his usual position on it. The diaper came away and he was left completely naked in a public bathroom in the middle of a busy amusement park. A blush dusted his cheeks. He prayed nobody would come in and be compelled to peek into the stall. Apparently some part of him liked that thought though, given that he quickly became hard.

After cleaning Ichigo with the wipes Grimmjow didn't follow the usual procedure and strap on a new diaper. Instead he undid his zipper and took a seat on the toilet, stroking his throbbing member.

"C'mere!" He whispered. Ichi moved to kneel in front of Grimmjow, thinking that he'd be sucking him off again. The man must've had something else in mind because he gestured for the nude boy to take a seat on his lap. He did so gleefully, wrapping his arms around Grimm's neck as their lips met, sending shocks down to his cock.

They sat there for many minutes, Grimmjow teasing Ichigo's hole with a sly finger, making the boy mewl quietly. Grimmjow then stopped what they were doing and whispered into the boy's ear.

"Let's see if we can suck each other off at the same time." He said, the thought making Ichigo leak.

Grimmjow had Ichigo bend over right in front of him, a succulent sight to see, and helped him get his legs into the air so he was in a hand-standing position. The man then carefully lifted him by his hips so that he could support himself by placing his hands on Grimmjow's knees. Ichigo was nervous that he'd fall, but Grimm's hands were so solid and sure that any worry quickly went away.

Grimmjow let Ichigo's knees rest against his shoulders and, keeping one hand solidly on the boy's hip, used his free hand to guide his cock to the boy's luscious lips. He used his own mouth to envelop Ichigo's cocklet and balls, the movements of his tongue stimulating vibrations from the boy's throat.

Grimmjow was amazed that the boy could deep-throat him from even this angle. He really was blessed.

The boy came first, as per usual. Grimmjow's middle finger saw to that. With both hands free Grimmjow held Ichigo's hips away from him, lifting the boy's entire body up and down so he could completely envelop his cock. Grimmjow came thick ropes of cum into the boy's throat before much longer.

He manoeuvred the boy back onto his lap, the boy's cheeks sitting on his wet and flaccid member. Ichigo had a trail of Grimmjow's cum trailing down his chin. The man licked it off, turning it into a long and drawn-out kiss.

"You stay right there." Grimmjow said, standing up, cleaning his cock and putting it away. He packed away everything again, the mat, the wipes, the diaper, Ichi's clothes. The boy gulped, wondering if he'd have to spend the rest of the day butt-naked. At home, sure, he'd welcome that, but here? No way.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked in a concerned whisper.

"Here." The man said, handing Ichigo his phone. "Entertain yourself for a while." He winked. "Close the door after me." Grimmjow whispered. "And don't open it for anyone else. If someone does knock, just say 'occupied', okay?"

Ichigo nodded, recognising the German word. With that, the boy was completely alone, and completely naked, in the bathroom.

The minutes ticked by, Ichigo watching videos on his phone to pass the time until his cock could get hard again. He was certain that by the way Grimmjow said to 'entertain' himself, that was what he meant.

It was as he was stroking himself with one hand and tracing his hole with the other that something happened that made him stop everything. Someone who was clearly not Grimmjow entered the bathroom. His fist squeezed his leaking hard-on with a nervous grip. He couldn't help but listen to everything, the unbuckling of a belt, the _zip_ of a fly being unfastened and the sound of piss hitting water. Slowly, he began stroking again, biting his lip and blushing furiously. He slowly came onto his fist, willing himself to not make a single sound as the other person washed their hands.

Ichigo cleaned himself with tissue and could do nothing more than wait for Grimmjow to come back.

Eventually, he did, the knock on the door making Ichigo, who had just been invested in a video, jump.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" The man asked in a whisper, putting down the toilet seat and lifting Ichigo to stand on it facing the wall.

"Mm-hm." The boy answered, flinching as his hole was poked with Grimmjow's wet finger. He stifled a moan, his sweet spot just a hair's breadth from being touched. When the man pulled out he looked over his shoulder to see what was happening. Grimmjow pulled a small case out of his bag. He opened it and pulled out something Ichigo was gleeful to see. It was another vibrator, just like the one that was in him when Grimmjow first played with his hole. This one looked to be a bit bigger though, about as thick as one of Grimmjow's fingers and half as long.

"I can tell by that look in your eye that you know where this is goin', don't ya Ichi?" Grimmjow whispered into the boy's ear. He didn't respond verbally, instead he stuck his butt out, reached back and spread his cheeks. Grimmjow chuckled, hardening in his pants at the display. He really was blessed to have gotten this boy in particular in his life.

Ichigo bit his lip as the toy was nudged against his entrance. He tried to relax, even with his little cock sticking up. He whimpered when it was pushed against his sweet spot, his legs barely able to support him. Grimmjow pulled his own fingers out and, without turning the device on, lay Ichigo on the cold floor and redressed him, diaper and all.

The boy was disappointed that it wasn't used then and there, but he knew that he'd be feeling its buzz before long.

Walking around with it in him felt weird, it was kinda like he needed to go to the bathroom but not really. It was lightly massaging his spot so his hard-on never went away, but at the same time it was never enough to make him cum. The fact that the diaper was keeping it caged didn't help the frustrating build-up.

It was as they were walking up to one of the bigger rollercoasters that Ichigo felt a very light buzz inside him. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. His grip on Grimmjow's hand tightened. He was sure if he didn't have that hold on something he would've fallen to his knees there and then.

When they were seated in the rollercoaster the buzzing intensified. He could feel his cock leaking something fierce, but it was still too weak to make him cum instantly the way it did the very first time. When the machine started to move, the vibrations got even stronger. He was torn between the exhilaration of the ride and the euphoria of near-orgasm. It didn't help that the ride bumped a lot as it slowed to go up a tall slope. He was glad everyone was yelling out with excitement, it masked his moans of pleasure.

As they rose to the top of the slope the buzzing waned until it was barely noticeable. He thought that was it, but the second the ride descended with vicious speed, the device inside him burst with intense power, sending waves rocketing throughout his entire body! His screams, mixed with everyone else's, were not of thrill, but were of unimaginable pleasure as he burst strings of cum into his diaper.

The ride had two more laps after that, and for each one the device slowed and quickened its buzzing each time, and each time they descended that massive slope he jizzed again, each one hurting more than the last. His body didn't seem to care that he wasn't supposed to cum so quickly one after another, and neither did he, because each hurt brought with it a tidal wave of euphoria.

By the time the ride came to a complete stop, Ichigo was akin to a drunken mess. He couldn't move his legs that much, nor could he look forward properly, he was high on that buzzing inside of him. Grimmjow had to pick him up out of the ride, nothing he'd complain about. The workers were apparently concerned about him but Grimmjow smiled at them, said something in their language and like that they were gone.

By that time the sky was darkening and Grimmjow declared that it was time to go home. Ichigo didn't complain at all, they had had a great day and he was utterly exhausted, a light buzzing still persisting inside him.

As Grimmjow strapped him into the front seat of the car, he barely noticed when he wet his diaper again. It wasn't until he tried to shift his position later that the uncomfortably wet feeling made itself known. Like before, Grimmjow pulled over and stripped Ichigo completely bare behind the cover of the car. His privates were cleaned of his mess, his cum included, and he was redressed in only his diaper and purple shirt, his vest and shorts left in the back seat. He shivered in the cold and cuddled into Grimmjow when the man picked him up and had him sit in his lap as he drove the rest of the way home.

The vibrator had stopped buzzing by the time they got home, but it wasn't removed when he had his bath or when he was put to bed. He had forgotten all about it when he was being changed the morning after, having woken up soiled again. It was as his legs were raised to put the new diaper under him that the device exploded to life to near full power. He reached for his cock but was stopped by Grimmjow, who slapped his hands away. He could only clench at the carpet as Grimmjow inserted two fingers into him, jolting the vibrator against his sweet spot every time. Needless to say, he came in seconds.

It wasn't done there. Grimmjow pulled his own cock out and once again slid it between the boy's closed thighs, messing him even more.

After he was cleaned and re-diapered, Ichigo decided to dress in a baby-blue, zip-up onesie for the day, something very comfy and easy to slip off when he needed changing.

Throughout the day, even when Grimmjow went to his study to work, the vibrator hadn't stopped buzzing. Every now and then it would spike in intensity, teasing his cock to come to life, but most of the time it was a barely noticeable buzz. This constant shifting made him very pent up and frustrated for hours on end. He knew he wasn't allowed to remove the diaper himself, he'd be spanked if he did, but it made it so hard to touch himself. He tore off the onesie and started humping the couch cushions to try and get some relief. It was futile, and after the vibrator spiked to maximum intensity for just a moment he couldn't handle it anymore.

He unstrapped the diaper himself and started to stroke his painfully hard cock. It took but a minute to spill his seed onto the couch. He sat back, exhausted, the device still going off inside him. He sat there for ages, stroking his cock when the device urged him to, the sounds of the TV drowned out by his constant state of pleasure.

After a while he fell asleep, snoring lightly when he was woken up by a loud; "Ahem!"

He woke with a start, not realising where he was for a moment, before remembering he'd fallen asleep on the couch. He looked up to see Grimmjow scowling at him. Then he remembered. He'd taken off his own diaper to masturbate despite Grimmjow's rule against it. To his utter shame he looked down at his nakedness and saw that in his sleep he had peed on the couch. He blushed, unable to look Grimmjow in the eye.

"Go to your room, Ichigo." Grimmjow said, using the coldest tone of voice the boy had ever heard him use. Tears in his eyes, he ran off.

Grimmjow joined him in his room a moment later. He made to apologise but Grimmjow raised a hand to silence him.

"You broke one of my rules, Ichigo, you haven't done that up until now. I'm disappointed in you."

Those words alone sent Ichigo's heart into a black pit. Tears fell and he had never felt smaller in that moment than at any point in his life.

He was cleaned of his mess, and the vibrator was pulled out if him, making him feel surprisingly empty. He was then told to go wait in the corner of the living room with his hands on his head. He did so without missing a beat, knowing what was coming next. He was left there for about fifteen minutes before Grimmjow came to get him.

Grimmjow sat on the couch and stood the boy in front of him, making sure he saw the wooden paddle next to him. Ichigo gulped.

"What's gonna happen now, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, tilting the naked boy's head up to look him in the eye.

"You're, you're gonna spank me." He stated, on the verge of outright sobbing.

"Correct." Grimmjow nodded. "I'm gonna spank your bare butt with this here paddle. If you behave for all that then that'll be it. If you don't then there'll be more to follow. Do you understand?"

Ichigo nodded, resigned to his deserved fate.

Grimmjow pulled the boy over his lap, making sure his feet were off the floor. He raised the paddle high into the air and brought it down with a thunderous **smack**! Ichigo yipped and jolted in place. Grimmjow smacked him with it again, and then once more. Ichigo didn't know how much he'd be able to take before he broke down. However, before he could think about it anymore, he was stood from his lying position and led into the corner again.

"G-Grimmjow?" He asked, unsure why his punishment was being paused after only three whacks of the paddle.

"Alright, time's up." The man stated, patting the boy's shoulder. Ichigo looked up to him, an utterly confused look on his face.

"Is…is that all?" Ichigo asked, not complaining at all if that was the extent of his spanking but confused as to why such a big deal was made of it.

"Yup, all's forgiven now." Grimmjow grinned. "Go get dressed and I'll put on dinner."

Ichigo, still shocked at what had just happened, did as he was told. Grimmjow acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened all night.

The days went by as normal and Ichigo decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and not think about his underwhelming spanking. One night, Grimmjow brought him into his room and said they were gonna do some more stuff with vibrators, something that had Ichigo jumping with excitement. Grimmjow pulled out a case of dildos of various sizes and laid them all out in front of Ichigo. They were all differently shaped, some of them were ridged all along the shaft, and others were more bulbous closer to the base. Some were covered in large bumps and a very peculiar one looked like a chain of increasingly bigger balls all linked together.

He imagined some would be quite uncomfortable to have up his rear, but by now he knew to trust Grimmjow when it came to things like this.

"Choose one, Ichi, you'll start with that one for now." Grimmjow advised, kneeling behind Ichigo and pulling his shorts and underwear down to his ankles. Ichigo mindlessly stepped out of them as he pondered his options. He supposed he'd start off basic, using one of the ones that looked more like an actual cock than one of the weirder ones.

Grimmjow chuckled at his choice. "Playin' it safe, eh? Don't worry, you'll get to try them all out sooner or later."

Ichigo held the phallus in his hands, getting the feel for it's girth. It was nowhere near as big as Grimmjow's own cock, it looked to be about as thick as two of the man's fingers, but he knew he'd still feel it if it were up inside him.

Ichigo was made to get on all fours on the bed as Grimmjow prodded and slickened his twitching hole. His cock sprang to life, and the man didn't say anything as he stroked himself. He moaned when his butt-cheeks were spread and the head of the toy was pushed into him. Now that he could actually feel it inside him, Ichigo concluded that it was definitely larger than two of Grimmjow's fingers.

He pushed back against the toy the further it went in, he wanted it to barrel up against that lovely spot that would make him see stars and go wobbly-legged again. It hit that spot, but even then it went further inside him, deeper than anything had gone before. He came onto the sheets without needing to stroke himself much more, and even then it wasn't over.

Ichigo didn't dare move when Grimmjow declared that the toy was all the way inside him. Over the next hour Grimmjow eased Ichigo into moving around, getting him onto his back and slowly moving his legs back and forth.

"You're gonna be walking around with it in ya for a while, so it's best you get used to it now." Grimmjow stated. The man pulled on the base of the toy, pulling it out about halfway before easing it back into the boy's hole. He did this again and again until it was safe to barrel it in and out of Ichigo as if he were fucking the boy himself.

Ichigo came onto his stomach, his legs weak and unusable after everything he'd just experienced. He imagined he'd have to get used to that feeling before long.


End file.
